


Your birthday

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"David, you do know that it's <em>your</em> birthday, not mine, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

"Happy birthday," David said, pushed him against the door, and pulled his face into a kiss.

Joe couldn't do anything other than go along with it, not that he really minded. David's enthusiasm was one of the things he loved most about him. Still he was making even less sense than usually.

So when David moved to Joe's neck, Joe took the chance to ask between gasps, "David, you do know that it's _your_ birthday, not mine, right?"

"Which is why I can do what I want. And I want to celebrate _your_ birthday." David licked over one earlobe, then bit it. " _Today_."

Joe shuddered as David started nibbling down his throat. "What about _your_ birthday?"

"Coincidentally what I have planned for your birthday will be to my full enjoyment, too, so don't you worry."

Joe shook his head. "So what about my next birthday? The actual one I mean, should I expect presents?"

David moved back, his face serious now. "Next birthday, you'll get anything you want. I'm only doing this today, because I couldn't before."

Joe froze. He flashed back to a fumbled kiss in a closet before they had rejoined the party that his wife had thrown for him. It had been one of the things that had made him wise up and end it with Katherine, hard as it was.

He hadn't regretted it so far. "Okay, so what are the plans for _my_ birthday," Joe asked.

When David's face lit up in a dirty grin, Joe felt the knot in his chest dissolve. It had definitely been the right decision.


End file.
